Beyond the Stars
by Storm718
Summary: 10 Rose and Jack (Yes I know that Rose never met Jack while she was with Rose now get over it) are sucked into the Warriors world and join Lightclan (my oc clan). FWI Jack will be shipped with one of my ocs more of that in the story(cuz shipping is fun!). READ ME! Rated T for gore and battle
1. Lightclan

Lightclan

Leader Lightstar: creamy white she cat whose fur lights up in the sun

Deputy Emberfur: Brown tabby tom

Apprentice Oakpaw (Jack): dark brown tom

Medicine Cat Quailstrike: grey tabby tom

Apprentice Meadowpaw: brown she cat

Warriors: (toms and she cats without kits)

Snowfur: white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice Rosepaw (Rose): cream she cat

Apprentice Sagepaw: pretty grey she cat with amber eyes

Tigertail: brown she cat tabby

Apprentice Tinypaw: small white she cat

Lionpelt: yellow tom

Apprentice Nightpaw: black tom

Amberfang: orange she cat

Apprentice Dustpaw (The 10th Doctor): light brown tom

Queens:

Birdclaw: amber she cat

Kits: Flowerkit Orangekit


	2. Cats?

**Disclaimer I do not own Warriors or Doctor Who but if BBC gave me David Tennant on a leash I wouldn't mind :3**

 **~Storm718**

[Meadowpaw]

Meadowpaw slept in her nest late at night and quickly fell into a dream, she found herself in Starclan with her former clan mate, Jadeclaw, who had died a moon before from greencough as an elder. "Jadeclaw!" she said touching noses with her clan mate. "Meadowpaw, you have to listen to me. I have a prophecy, you must listen this prophecy holds the fate of the clans. _Three shall come from beyond the stars and hold more power than all of Starclan in their paws and lead the clan into battle for victory or death. Be prepared, for the three have come._ (Kinda like The Power of Three)

[Meanwhile]

"So, the TARDIS crashed, and now where cats." Jack said "Yep, pretty much." The Doctor said, Jack was dark brown with white chest fur and front paw, The Doctor was light brown tabby with a white tail tip and Rose was a cream color. They were fairly young about 6 months old kittens, "Well pointless to just sit hear let's see where we are." The Doctor said and they walked through the forest. They hadn't been walking for long when a small group of cats appeared "Hello, who are you?" one of them said "Uh… I'm The Doctor, that's Jack and Rose." The Doctor said "Orphaned no doubt, no mother in their right mind would let their kits wander like this. I'm Emberfur by the way, follow us." The brown tabby said and headed to the Lightclan camp.

[Le timeskip]

A cream colored she cat stood at the top of a rock pile standing straight and tall as she was Lightstar leader of this clan "All cats gather at Clan Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled and cats began to gather "I have decided to let the kits stay and they will become apprentices alongside Sagekit Nightkit and Tinykit. The ceremony will begin now, Doctor, Jack, Rose, Sagekit, Nightkit and Tinykit step forward. She added and they came forward and Lightstar jumped down off of Clan Rock and stood before The Doctor "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Amberfang, you where an excellent mentor in Tigertail and I hope that you will pass down all that you know to Dustpaw." She mewed and Amberfang came to stand by her new apprentice and Lightstar turned to Jack "From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Oakpaw, Emberfur I trust you as my friend and loyal deputy, I believe that you will be a great mentor to Oakpaw." Lightstar said and Emberfur stood next to his new apprentice and Lightstar turned to Rose "From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw, Snowfur you are a young warrior but I know you will pass down all you know to Rosepaw." Lightstar said (Yeah and you read the last chapter so I'm just going to skip the rest :/)

[Timeskip]

[Six moons later cuz I'm LAAAAAAAAAZZZYYY]

"Ok Dustpaw, try out that leaping battle move on Sagepaw." Amberfang mewed and The Doctor got low to the ground "Tail down or they'll see you from fox-lengths away." Amberfang said and he pressed his tail to the ground and sprung at Sagepaw who batted him away and he crashed into a tree. "Hey that's not fair!" The Doctor hissed "A good warriorhas to be ready for anything." She snarled back challengingly unsheathing her claws. "Stop it! We are on the brink of war and we need all the fighters we can! Now then, as your final assessment you will group up in pairs and hunt together, if you do well you will be warriors by sun-high." Emberfur said "Partner up." He added and The Doctor and Rose partnered up "Sagepaw, partners?" Oakpaw mewed "Sure!" Sagepaw mewed; over the last few moons they had become a little more than friends. Tinypaw and Nightpaw reluctantly partnered up and they went out hunting. Sagepaw and Jack headed through the forest quietly "I smell squirrel." Sagepaw mewed quietly looking around seeing a large squirrel on the ground and dropped into a hunting crouch and slowly stalked it and leapt onto it killing it. They quickly buried it and kept going and soon caught some mice and a bird and headed back to the camp


	3. Apprentices to Warriors

**Again I don't own either and the reason that being an apprentice is so short is because A I'm lazy and B there is a lot that is going to happen that only happened while they are warriors and I have a severe case of writers block**

"All cats gather at Clan Rock for a clan meeting. We have some apprentices ready to become warriors. Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Lightstar mewed "I do." The Doctor said "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw from this moment you will be known as Dusttail, Starclan honors your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said then turned to Rose "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Lightstar mewed "I do." Rose said "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Rosepaw from this day on you will be known as Rosepetal, Starclan your forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said and turned to Jack "Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Lightstar mewed "I do." Jack mewed "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Oakpaw from this day on you will be known as Oakfur, Starclan honors your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said and turned to Sagepaw "Sagepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Sagepaw from this day on you will be known as Sageclaw, Starclan honors you battle skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said and turned to Nightpaw "Nightpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw from this day on you will be known as Nightfang, Starclan honors your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said and turned to Tinypaw "Tinypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Tinypaw from this day on you will be known as Tinydapple, Starclan honors your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Lightstar said "DUSTTAIL ROSEPETAL OAKFUR SAGECLAW NIGHTFANG TINYDAPPLE!" the clan cheered "Meeting dismissed." Lightstar mewed


	4. The First Battle

**ME NO OWN EITHER ONES MMK?**

[Jack]

Emberfur led the dawn patrol as The Doctor Jack and Rose stood in the back talking quietly amongst themselves "So any idea on how to get back?" Jack said "No clue." The Doctor said "Well that's encouraging." Rose said and "Stop." Emberfur said and the patrol stopped and looked around when suddenly "ATTACK!" a voice yowled and a group of cats leapt out at them "LIGHTCLAN ATTACK!" Emberfur yowled and they ran forward to attack their opponents. A large she cat lashed out at Jack and he slashed his claws across her muzzle and she snarled and leapt at him and he shoved her onto the ground raking his claws down her belly and she tried to get to his neck but he moved and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She yowled and shoved him off her leaping onto him and grabbing his ear in her jaws digging her claws into his sides, he went limp and she let go and he twisted around and sunk his teeth deep into her shoulder and she yowled and ran off. He took a moment to relax and saw that The Doctor was in a similar situation, a tom had his ear in his jaws and he jumped at the tom and shoved the tom away taking part of The Doctor's ear with him. "RETREAT!" the leader of the opposing clan ran off. Jack looked at the dead cats and saw Tinydapple among them with her siblings around her, "Back to camp, help carry the dead and help the wounded." Emberfur said "I'll help carry her." He said and slid under her then stood up with her lying on his back and they headed back to camp.

[Timeskip]

Lightstar stood at clan rock "It is time to honor the dead, for with great sorrow hear there is celebration in Starclan for the fallen warriors of Lightclan have been reunited with their lost. We have lost Tinydapple, a new warrior much too young to die, Lionpelt, a faithful warrior who lost many, and Amberfang, the warrior who wanted to die in battle." Lightstar mewed "Let us sit vigil for our fallen." She added and the cats close to the fallen warriors sat with them.


End file.
